Por sobre todo te amo
by yamihime-tenshi
Summary: Sebastian se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, mientras cuida a un inconsciente Ciel.


Por sobre todo te amo

La brillante luz del Sol matutino, entrando por el gran ventanal de la habitación, produjo que un joven de cabellos azulados moviera una de sus manos hacia los parpados de sus ojos para cubrirlos de esa ardiente sensación. Un hombre joven, de cabellos color azabache, que había estado descansando a los pies de esa enorme cama, se estremeció y levantó su rostro de esas sábanas al sentir ese leve movimiento. Sus ojos carmesí se quedaron mirando por varios minutos a ese delicado cuerpo.

Era una escena llena de la calidez y cariño con la que esos hipnotizantes ojos miraban a ese pequeño cuerpo de niño que poseía el joven conde Phantomhive. Un cariño que hace pocos días se había dado cuenta de que existía, al ver en peligro a esa pequeña y fuerte alma. Al casi presenciar una completa desgracia, su corazón se interpuso a su "deber", desobedeciendo las ordenes que le habían dado con tal de protegerlo.

-Bocchan… no, Ciel… mi querido Ciel, despierta por favor- susurraba, con palabras impregnadas de amor y un toque de angustia, mientras acariciaba el suave rostro y los sedosos cabellos de esa persona que seguía en completo silencio desde hace dos días.

-Mmh… Se… Sebas… tian…-

Los ojos del susodicho se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado de una manera muy dulce y adorable por parte de Ciel, aunque él todavía seguía inconsciente. Un pequeño sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas, al igual que una sonrisa, llena de melancolía y alegría fusionadas, se dibujaba en su rostro. Un sonrojo que hizo todo lo posible por ocultar al momento en el que un par de diamantes azules comenzaron nuevamente a brillar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó algo desconcertado el joven conde Ciel Phantomhive, el cual parecía haber olvidado todo lo que había pasado - ¿Sebastian? ¿Qué ocurre?- añadió preocupado por la actitud que mostraba su mayordomo.

La razón era que el susodicho había empezado a derramar lágrimas, pero lágrimas de felicidad, cuando vio a ese inerte cuerpo volver a la vida. A recuperar la poca calidez que de vez en cuando demostraba solamente a unas pocas personas, el incluido.

-Sebastian… ¿Pasó algo…?- esas palabras fueron interrumpidas por un acto inesperado por parte de su fiel mayordomo.

Ese cariño y alegría que sentía en esos momentos se desbordaron de su corazón, y fueron expresados en un cálido abrazo muy esperado por parte del mayordomo.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron de par en par por la gran sorpresa, para después llenarse de furia -¡Suéltame! ¡Sabes perfectamente que odio que la gente me toqué!- gritaba con enojo y desesperación, mientras golpeaba a puño cerrado el pecho del mayor.

-No quiero, no después de que casi lo pierdo- sollozos, lágrimas y palabras de afecto, acompañadas por una extraña calidez que por primera vez sentía era lo que Ciel podía percibir y escuchar por parte del mayor.

-Sebastian…- las palabras pronunciadas por ese demonio, hicieron estremecer al joven corazón y mente de Ciel, logrando que se sonrojara y dejara llevar por ese abrazo, que sólo duro unos instantes más antes de que Sebastian lo soltara. –…quiero saber que pasó.

-¿Esta seguro bocchan?- angustia era lo que el rostro del mayordomo expresaba, por temor a que si le contaba todo lo que había sucedido, y los sentimientos que habían surgido, este lo repudiara. -¿Aunque pueda descubrir cosas que no debería de saber y que están prohibidas incluso para los demonios?

-Absolutamente, es una orden. Dime.- respondió Ciel con calma, seriedad y algo que parecía cariño en la mirada.

-Como usted ordene…- dijo Sebastian sin poder decir otra cosa. -Hace una semana…

"La reina le ordenó, como siempre, que investigará unos sucesos extraños que estaban sucediendo en unos pueblos lejanos. Y, como es lo habitual, nosotros viajamos hacia esos lugares. El primer día no encontramos nada interesante, pero al día siguiente descubrimos que habían pasado muchas desapariciones de personas que nunca fueron encontradas. También, cuerpos totalmente momificados y sin rastro alguno de que hubieran sido humanos. Así que decidió que yo fuera a investigar un poco más profundo, y lo que descubrí fue que había seres extraños en algunas zonas cerca de ahí…

Hace tres días usted decidió que necesitaba capturar a eso que estaba dañando al pueblo y al corazón de la reina. Por lo que me ordenó llevarlo a esa zona, para poder usarse a si mismo como carnada. También me ordenó que no intentara salvarlo, con tal de que el culpable fuera capturado.

De acuerdo a sus ordenes, lo deje en ese lugar, y yo, me escondí por entre unos escombros y algunos árboles. Pasaron horas, usted seguía caminando cerca, hasta que se hizo completamente de noche. Se sentó en las raíces de un árbol, hasta que, después de unos cuantos minutos cayó rendido por el sueño.

Solo me distraje unos segundos, lo cual lamento mucho, y le pido perdón por eso.- Lágrimas se volvían a formar en esos ojos carmesí –Cuando volví a vigilarlo, un par de extrañas figuras lo estaban acechando. Se acercaron y una de esas figuras lo tomo de los brazos para sujetarlo, mientras que la otra lo tomaba por el rostro dispuesta a clavarle las afiladas garras en su cuerpo.

Sangre comenzó a surgir de su mejilla derecha, y al instante la lengua de una de esas sombras la lamía. Podía ver como poco a poco perdía su fuerza, pero usted no quería que los detuviera. Dolorosos segundos pasaban frente a mis ojos. Su vida yo veía desvanecer. Su alma estaba siendo consumida por la sangre que esas bestias bebían. Lágrimas de sus ojos azules rodaron. Y ahí fue cuando ya no me pude contener más.

Salí de mi escondite lo más rápido que pude, quité a ese monstruo que tenía enfrente, sujete su cuerpo contra el mio protegiéndolo y asesine a esas cosas que le estaban haciendo daño. Después lo traje a la mansión, le curé las heridas y lo recosté en su cama. Desde ese día he estado esperando que despertará."

Ciel quedó unos minutos en completo silencio procesando toda esa información-¿Por qué me desobedeciste?- le preguntó con una mirada vacía, un poco decepcionado.

-Porque… estaba… yo solo… olvide eso por favor- contestaba Sebastian a Ciel evadiendo completamente su mirada.

-Quiero saber la verdad… por favor ¿Por qué me salvaste?- el pequeño niño sujetaba con mucha fuerza la camisa blanca del mayordomo en esos instantes algo rasgada por la pelea que había sucedido -¿Por qué?- lágrimas y mas lagrimas caían de esas orbes azules y mojaban las blancas sábanas de la habitación.

-No bocchan, eso es algo que no debe saber, algo que probablemente no está correspondido, algo prohibido… hasta para mi- su corazón se estrujaba al decir estas palabras, pero prefería callar a expresar ese sentimiento que el aseguraba que no era correspondido.

-Por favor… Sebastian… dime… - con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos forzó a que él lo mirara, lo cual fue una sorpresa, Ciel estaba llorando y, además, estaba sonrojado.

Sebastian se dejó llevar por esos zafiros que lo miraban, y ese sentimiento terminó por ser expresado en un dulce beso, un beso que no duró mucho, porque cuando el mayordomo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se alejó rápidamente, y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. –Perdón, discúlpeme sé que odia esto, por favor discúlpeme- más lagrimas se derramaron por parte del moreno. –Yo sólo estaba muy preocupado por usted, no quería que sufriera daño, porque yo… porque yo lo amo, de verdad lo amo bocchan, sé que esta prohibido por el hecho de que somos hombres y de que yo no debo amar pero no me importa- su sonrojo no pudo ser evitado y su corazón latía de manera acelerada.

Su vista se llenó de sorpresa al sentir un pequeño cuerpo recargado en su pecho. Un pequeño cuerpo que lo abrazaba, y mojaba la ropa del otro por algo que parecían lágrimas. –Sebastian idiota,- esas palabras aunque insultantes de cierta manera, no estaban cargadas de odio ni desprecio sino de dulzura –Yo también te amo. Siempre te he amado. Desde lejos te he vigilado. Siempre admirándote.

-Bocchan…- Sebastian volvió a abrazar a Ciel, pero este ahora se dejo llevar por la calidez que sus cuerpos producían.

-No… llámame Ciel, así como te escuchaba entre mis sueños- su voz sonaba adorable y sus acciones parecían las de un gatito de los que siempre Sebastian cargaba.

-¿… me escuchó?- su sonrojo no podía ser mas claro, su pálida piel estaba totalmente roja, parecía un tomate maduro.

-Entonces si fue verdad, pensé que solo había sido mi imaginación y mi deseo de que algún día me llamarás por mi nombre- Sebastian se acercó a la oreja del menor y le susurro –Ya no vas a tener que soñar mas, Ciel.

-Sebastian me haces tan feliz…- gritó de felicidad el pequeño de cabellos azulados, alzando sus brazos y tomando por el cuello al antiguo mayordomo, posando sus labios sobre los de él para darle un rápido, pero suave beso –te amo- terminó por decir apoyado en el pecho del mayor.

-Yo también te amo… Ciel- sus brazos tomaban a ese pequeño cuerpo de la cintura acercándolo más hacia él, bajó su rostro y volvió a susurrar –aunque este prohibido… a pesar de todo… te amo.

-Se… Sebastian…-

-Ciel…-

Se miraron durante eternos segundos, como en un trance, ambos hipnotizados por los ojos y el alma del otro. Dejándose llevar por ese gran sentimiento, ese gran amor, se volvieron besar una vez más, pero esta vez, Sebastian no pudo controlarse mucho y besó a Ciel de una manera muy apasionada, tanto que durante esos instantes, sus lenguas danzaban al mismo ritmo, la de Sebastian jugando con la de Ciel, hasta que este último tuvo la necesidad de tomar aire. Completamente sonrojado el pequeño miró al demonio. Ansioso por seguir con eso que ambos habían comenzado Ciel se acercó de nuevo a esos dulces labios…

-Lo siento, Ciel- decía Sebastian lentamente apartándolo – pero no puedo, no debo seguir…

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba confundido el ojiazul.

-Podría lastimarte… y no quiero eso, es mejor que descanses amor, todavía debes estar lastimado- decía al momento en el que se levantaba y daba el primer paso, pero no pudo seguirse moviendo, ya que un par de pequeñas y delicadas manos sujetaron su camisa blanca, con toda la fuerza que estás podían.

-Volve…- un delgado dedo se posó en sus labios, obligándolo a que callara.

-Sebastian ¿te podrías acostar conmigo? Estoy seguro que en tus brazos descansaré mejor- Ciel dijo esto de una manera tan tierna, adorable y sensual, que aunque quisiera, Sebastian no pudo resistirse ante eso. Se metió entre las sábanas y abrazó delicadamente a su joven amor, tratándolo de manera tan frágil como si fuera el mayor tesoro, aunque para él lo era; el cual al poco tiempo quedó profundamente dormido.

-Sebas… tian… be… same…- decía entre sueños y suspiros el pequeño conde.

Con mucho cuidado Sebastian besó en la frente a su cariño procurando que esté no despertara –Descansa mi amor…


End file.
